May the mischief be with you
by MysticShadowcat
Summary: The Lords of Lothlorien and Imladris and their family ride to Greenwood for a celebration. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen are with them of course, and they are full of mischief.
1. Greenwood

**Title: **May the mischief be with you

**Fandom: **Lord of the Rings

**Genre: **Humour, hint of Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Arwen/Legolas, Elladan/OFC, Elrohir/OFC, Glorfindel/Erestor (all only mentioned)

**Warnings: **a bit AU, a bit of slash (nothing explicit)

**Disclaimer: **If I'd own them, would I still be here writing FanFiction on a computer that has an allergy to its motherboard?

**Summary: **The Lords of Lothlorien and Imladris and their family ride to Greenwood for a celebration. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen are with them of course, and they are full of mischief.

**Beta: **My mum... Thanks a lot!

**A/N: **I never said I'd never write slash. I remember saying I'd never read slash or write FanFiction. Having proven myself wrong with both, I stopped saying never. I do admit I didn't think I'd write slash that soon. But, well, this is just a bit slashy. The slash is only mentioned. We don't even have slashy flirting in here.

The story is set, dunno, let's say some time between 300 and 500 of the 3rd age. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen are still young (for Elves), but Greenwood is far from becoming Mirkwood and Aragorn, well, Aragorn... Aragorn is born 2931, 3rd age.

Please review!

* * *

Elvish: Ada – Dad, Grandnana – Grandma, Grandada – Granddad**Chapter 1 - Greenwood**

"So this is Greenwood?", Arwen asked as they stopped their horses to look at the forest in front of them.

"I suppose so, unless Ada held the map the wrong way round and we ended up in, say, Lorien. But I guess grandnana and grandada would have noticed.", Elrohir answered his sister.

Their father gave him a look that could have killed an Orc, but left Elrohir, who was used to them, indifferent.

"'Tis quite big.", Elladan joined the conversation.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you think we can see everything?"

"From here? I don't think so."

"Is there a place from where you can see all of it?"

"Yes, right here. Just ask Ada to give you his map."

This time it was Elladan who gave his twin brother a look that could have killed an Orc.

They were on their way to Greenwood, the realm of King Thranduil for some big celebration. They had forgotten what it was about the moment they were told, but it didn't matter to them anyway. It was a celebration and celebrations were fun and many elves from Imladris and Lothlorien were invited.

The journey had not been that much fun. Lord Elrond had asked his advisor Erestor and the Captain of the Guards, Lord Glorfindel, to help keep an eye on his children. As both of their ex-tutors had been victim to their pranks more than once, they were just too willing to do that. And with four pairs of eyes and ears watching them, it was dangerous to even think of mischief.

Elrond and Celebrían had hoped that once Arwen had reached majority, she would become a bit more sensible and might even stop her brothers from doing mischief, but they had been wrong. It had even become worse.

And now Greenwood was in serious danger, because once the party had reached the palace, it would be impossible to watch over the three rascals all the time.

"Come on, let's get going! What are you waiting for? The weather won't get better!", Arwen said and rode on.

The others followed and soon they passed the borders of Greenwood.


	2. Arrival and scheming

Ok, I've got a problem and so this A/N might just get a bit longer. Sorry, but it's important. If anyone has PMed me and I haven't replied I'm terribly sorry. The problem is, I don't get any emails from any more. Review Alerts tend to take 3 days to some weeks and everything else might turn up some time, but I'm not sure. I thought it's the email address and so I changed it to one I know that it works properly. That was about an hour ago and I still didn't get a verification email. So, if you PMed me, I'd be glad if you would write it again as an email.

Sorry!

MysticShadowcat

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Arrival and scheming**

"Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, welcome.", King Thranduil greeted them with a smile on his face.

They returned the greetings and Elrond introduced his family, followed by Thranduil's introduction of his.

The twins and Arwen soon realized that this was going to take a while and examined their surroundings and especially the people surrounding them. The King's older son, Orodredh, was married and seemed to be rather normal and his younger brother, Legolas, seemed to be even worse. He watched his father and the visitors closely and seemed to absorb every word they said.

An hour later, when the exchange of courtesies was finally over and they had all moved into their rooms and refreshed, the twins and Arwen were sitting on Elladan's bed and talking.

"Did you see that Legolas? The way he watched the grown-ups?", Elladan said excited.

They still referred to their parents and "people like them" as grown-ups or adults, even though, they, too, were grown-up. But for them being grown up was a state of mind and not of the body, which made them definitely not grown up.

"He's attractive.", Arwen considered.

"Arwen, he's boring!", Elrohir protested.

Then the penny dropped.

"Oh, you mean…"

Arwen smiled at him innocently.

"Do you think Fin will play along?"

Arwen had asked Glorfindel to be her partner for the ball held the next evening and he had said yes.

"I think he will. He will never admit it, but he enjoys our pranks, at least as long as someone else is the victim."

"Do you think we should tell him what we are planning?"

"No. Then he would have to play the adult and stop us or even tell Ada and Nana."

"Right."

"Have you got someone for the ball now?"

"Yeah, we asked those two maids of grandnana.", Elrohir informed her.

"They're both married!"

"And? It's not that we want to _seduce _them or anything –"

"-at least not _them_.", Elladan interrupted his brother.

"Their husbands are in Lorien and we wanted to be nice and so we take them to the ball. Nothing bad there."

"Any objections?"

"No. But I bet I've got Legolas before you two even found a girl."

"You'd love that!"


	3. The ball

So, to all those who were wondering what the twins and Arwen were planning: here you'll find out. 

Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The ball**

"You look great, Arwen."

"Thank you, Fin. Nice tunic."

"Thank you.", Fin winked at her.

Elrond had asked him to wear a robe, but Fin was of the opinion that dresses should be for girls. Elrond's point had been that robes were the adequate clothes for such an occasion and in the end the Captain had promised to wear adequate clothes. What Elrond didn't know (yet) was that these were a dark blue tunic with a bit of silver embroidery, matching breeches and new, shiny leather boots. Arwen thought that he looked great, but Elrond most likely wouldn't be very pleased.

She took the arm Fin offered her and together they went to the hall where the ball was taking place.

When they entered, most of the guests were already there. Arwen spotted her brothers with their partners. But she was looking for someone else. Eventually she found him: Legolas was standing next to his brother and didn't seem to have a partner. She couldn't see why, he looked stunning in his light-coloured tunic and breeches. Yes, he, too, just as many other Elves wore tunic and breeches instead of robes.

They went and greeted Elrond and Celebrían, Thranduil and his wife and Celeborn and Galadriel. Elrond gave Fin a disapproving look, but said nothing.

Then Fin asked her for a dance. After the second song, Elladan and Elrohir joined the dancing crowd with their partners. When Elladan and his girl danced past Arwen, he whispered:

"'Tis working."

So Legolas is watching me. Good. , she thought.

"What's working? What are you up to?", Fin asked.

"Up to? Us? We're never up to anything!", Arwen protested.

"All right, then don't tell me. I'm going to find out anyway."

Arwen smiled at him sweetly.

When the song had finished, Fin excused himself and left Arwen. She watched him walking towards Erestor. Quickly she went to the buffet and took a drink so nobody would interrupt her watching Fin. He had been courting Elrond's advisor for so long, Arwen suspected that he had even asked him to be his partner for this ball, but Erestor was either oblivious to the blond captain's feelings or really not interested and kept refusing him. Arwen doubted that it would be different this time. And she was right. Soon Fin returned to her, looking rather downhearted.

"He didn't want to be the girl."

"Then why don't you simply let him lead?"

"Are you kidding? He's the one wearing dresses, plus, I'm half a head taller than him!"

"Why don't you swallow your pride? Or give up?"

"Arwen, you're spoiling my evening!"

"Erestor is spoiling your evening. I'm merely trying to open your eyes to reality. If you excuse me, it's ladies' choice."

With that she left her partner behind and went to ask Legolas for a dance.

Some hours later Glorfindel had somehow managed to talk Erestor into dancing, Elladan and Elrohir had both found a victim and were close to success and Arwen was still with Legolas, somehow really enjoying his company. She had found out that the prince was not nearly as boring as they had thought he was and that the only reason why he had been listening to the grown-ups at their arrival was that his father had made him write some kind of report on it as punishment for his last prank.

When the two of them left the ball together about an hour later, neither Glorfindel nor Erestor nor the twins and their victims were anywhere to be seen.


	4. New friends

So, here's chapter 4. One more to go and we're finished.

Please review!

MysticShadowcat

* * *

**Chapter 4 – New friends**

"So, had a nice night?", Elladan asked when Arwen joined him and Elrohir watching Glorfindel and Haldir sparring.

"Yeah. Do they know what vacation means? How long have they been sparring now?"

"Some minutes. Fin slept longer than we did. No wonder, I heard peculiar noises when I passed his bedroom door last night. And I think I still heard them in my room."

"Sure those weren't your own? The walls of the caves here are really thick and massive."

"If you put it that way, no I'm not. But the one behind Fin's door definitely wasn't me."

"Ok, I believe that. So you think he and Erestor..."

"Stop it, as happy as I am for them, I really do not want to know any details about their, er, bedroom activities.", Arwen said.

"Bedroom activities. That sounds nice. And so innocent. Talking of bedroom activities, how's our dear prince?"

Arwen just purred in response, lay back on the grass they were sitting in and stretched in pleasure.

"Considering that he's a dead head I find it hard to believe that. Are you sure we're talking about the same prince?"

"Legolas is not a dead head. He's really nice. And he had to listen to the grown-ups, because he had to write a report as punishment for a prank."

"A prank? Are you serious? You mean he's actually -"

"-I'm actually what?", someone said.

The twins spun around and stumbled back in surprise at seeing Legolas standing almost nose-to-nose with them.

"Hey, don't sneak up to us like that!"

"I didn't sneak up. I walked normal."

Two astonished and one amused pair of eyes stared at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro?"

"I think so."

They both put an arm around Legolas' shoulders, Elladan grabbed Arwen by the arm and they left Glorfindel and Haldir to themselves.


	5. Farewells

This is the last chapter and most likely the last thing put online by me. Not forever, but I'm going to New Zealand for 5 months in less than two weeks and I'm not sure if I will have much time to write and publish there. At least not for stories. I will, however, write a blog which you are welcome to read, if you want: http://mysticshadowcat. unless inspiration strikes again before I leave, this is it for a while.

Please review!

MysticShadowcat

* * *

Elvish: Mellon – Friend, Namarie – Farewell

**Chapter 5 – Farewells**

"Glorfindel, are you coming?", Elrond called.

"Yes, yes, here I am."

Fin hurried to the waiting party, the hood of his cloak pulled deep into his face, despite the sun shining.. They were about to leave Greenwood and return to their homes, and Fin was the only one missing. Well, except for King Thranduil, who should bid them farewell.

Some minutes later, he, too arrived, trying to look graceful, but failing due to his hair being bright green. Elrond's head snapped around and he glared at his sons and daughter who were standing next to Legolas, trying to look shocked.

It had taken them a whole day to plan this prank and get the necessary things. Finally, last night Legolas and Arwen had sneaked first into Glorfindel's room, finding that, indeed, he and Erestor had been engaged with bedroom activities, and dying his blond hair green, while Elladan and Elrohir were outside, keeping a lookout.

Then they had repeated the procedure with Legolas' father.

Haldir led his horse to Glorfindel.

"Don't worry, mellon, it will be gone after two or three hair washes."

"How do you know?"

"You're not the first one who's hair has been dyed green by the fatal three."

"Oh."

"Well, I think we should leave now.", Elrond interrupted the chatter that had broken out.

"We want to get as far as possible before nightfall."

"You come and visit us in Imladris some day, ok?", Arwen said as she hugged Legolas.

"Sure."

"Together we will rock the boat!", Elladan laughed.

"Twas nice meeting you. We'll miss you.", Elrohir said.

"I'll miss you, too. You will write, won't you?"

"Of course we will."

"Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, could you finish that now?", they heard Elrond call.

"Yes, Ada! Namarie, Legolas."

"Namarie."

**The End**


End file.
